In the diagram, four circles of radius 4 units intersect at the origin. What is the number of square units in the area of the shaded region? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$. [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(100); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
fill(Arc((1,0),1,90,180)--Arc((0,1),1,270,360)--cycle,gray(0.6));
fill(Arc((-1,0),1,0,90)--Arc((0,1),1,180,270)--cycle,gray(0.6));
fill(Arc((-1,0),1,270,360)--Arc((0,-1),1,90,180)--cycle,gray(0.6));
fill(Arc((1,0),1,180,270)--Arc((0,-1),1,0,90)--cycle,gray(0.6));
draw((-2.3,0)--(2.3,0)^^(0,-2.3)--(0,2.3));
draw(Circle((-1,0),1)); draw(Circle((1,0),1)); draw(Circle((0,-1),1)); draw(Circle((0,1),1));
[/asy]
The shaded region consists of 8 copies of the checkered region in the figure below.  The area of this region is the difference between the area of a quarter-circle and the area of an isosceles right triangle.  The area of the quarter-circle is $\frac{1}{4}\pi (4)^2=4\pi$ square units, and the area of the isosceles right triangle is $\frac{1}{2}(4)(4)=8$ square units.  Therefore, the area of the checkered region is $4\pi-8$ square units, and the area of the shaded region is $8(4\pi-8)=\boxed{32\pi-64}$ square units. [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; import patterns; size(120); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8)); dotfactor=4;
add("checker",checker(2));
filldraw(Arc((1,0),1,90,180)--cycle,pattern("checker"));
draw((-0.3,0)--(2.3,0)^^(0,-0.3)--(0,2.3));
draw(Circle((1,0),1)); draw(Circle((0,1),1));
dot("$(4,4)$",(1,1),NE);
draw((0,0)--(1,1)--(1,0));
draw(rightanglemark((0,0),(1,0),(1,1),s=5.0));[/asy]